American Union
Introduction The American Union (Officially called the United States) is the oldest and most powerful union of nations on Gaia, and one of the most powerful in Datearth history. Created on June 2, the Union thrived and declined, until August 21 when it was temporarily dissolved and then revived on October 18. History May By May, the nations that formed the union were not in positions to form the union: In Massachusetts, the nation was still called America and encompassed more than a third of continental America. In the Plains Republic, the nation was too small and young to effectively control their home region. In California, Las Vegas was still recovering from a raid by unknown raiders who almost destroyed the city in its infancy. With two potential rivals forming in the west, bencrab1 thought it smarter to form a grand union rather than conquer these new nations, and the idea for the American Union was born. A vote was conducted in Boston to see whether the population was in favor of forming the union, and it was a majority that would like it formed. Plans between Mage_S0ul of California, bencrab1 of America and Mighty_Destroyer of the Plains Republic would begin around late May, and the basic laws and policies of the Union would be iron out during these talks. June By June 2, 2019, the Nations of America (now Massachusetts), the Plains Republic, and the California Republic met in Oklahoma City, capital of the Plains Republic. The final plans for the union would be created in the Oklahoma City town hall. The Town Hall would be the birthplace of the American Union. This union was designed to benefit all the nations in the continental United States. bencrab1 of Massachusetts, Mage_S0ul of California and Mighty_Destroyer of the Plains Republic all became Triarchs (co-rulers) of this new union. A union-wide government was created and centered in Boston in order to administer the union more effectively. This union took the world by storm. Most nations found the idea fascinating and some found it terrifying: never before on Datearth had so few people control such a large territory. It was during this time where talks between jdanny, mayor of Houston and bencrab1 of Boston began talks to see if Texas would become a nation in the American Union. On the 14th of June, 2019, Texas voted to secede from Massachusetts and form their own nation, and joined the American Union on the same day. Also on June 14th, the Nation of Laurencia (Formally known as New England, but changed names to avoid confusion with Massachusetts) joined the American Union. To accommodate the members of the union, as well as to boost the prestige of the union, a Congressional Building was constructed in Boston. The building was planned to be the grandest and most structurally magnificent building in all of Boston. Some time after, around late June, the Nation of the Golden Circle also joined the American Union. At the Union's height, there were 6 member states, spanning from the Pacific Coast to Maine and to Cuba. By late June, infighting between Laurencia, California and the Golden Circle caused the Union to crack. Unable to properly prevent infighting, the Union gradually dispersed throughout July and August. Decline (August-September) On August 21st, 2019, bencrab1 officially announced that the union was dissolved, as most of the nations in the Union became inactive and some even deleted. As of September 1, only Laurencia, Massachusetts, and Texas remain active former members of the American Union. October By October, Texas and Laurencia ceased to be active. But then, ThikKrab of Polaris Miami, decided to make Florida. By doing this, bencrab1 would revive the old American Union. And ever since, the American Union has been a union between Florida and Massachusetts.